Food is often presented in large serving dishes or bowls holding quantities of that food. When serving food informally or in a party setting, the food may often include inedible portions such as shells, tails, peels and the like. Large serving dishes do not provide a disposal area for these inedible items, which are often discarded into a napkin, a paper plate if available, pockets and occasionally the floor. Generally, inedible or discardable portions entail the usage of a separate plate or garbage receptacle to dispose of shells and the like. This method is inherently inefficient, as the usage of two items may take up valuable table or counter space. Moreover, the piling up of discarded portions of food items can be unsightly and unsanitary.